Big Time Fever: My Way
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: What really should have happened when Kendall, Camille, and Tyler tried to snap Logan out of "Hollywood Fever." Final chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing.  
This is what I thought I was going to happen in "Big Time Fever" …and I wish it did happen! Just a little interaction between Camille and Logan.**

* * *

Camille, Kendall and Tyler were currently hiding behind a bush spying on Logan. Gustavo sent Kendall to fix his friends before their "Hollywood Fever" got any worse. He had two plans: Plan A) Send Tyler to ask for math help; and Plan B) Send Camille to do one of her acting scenes because that usually freaked Logan out.

Kendall sent Tyler on his way. The little boy did exactly as he was told. There was a slight pause in their conversation before Logan answered. Unfortunately, it was not the answer they were looking for. Tyler looked back at Kendall and Camille and shrugged. Kendall immediately called Tyler back.

"Ok Camille. Time for Plan B," Kendall nodded.

The actress took a deep breath and took off the camouflage hat. As she made her way to Logan, she rehearsed the scene. She stood right in front of him and started.

"How could you? You promised me everything and then you just get up and leave? I trusted you!"

Logan looked up with a serene face, "Camille, it's ok. Just take a deep breath, sit down under the sun, and listen to the bongos."

Camille was caught off guard but quickly regained her composure, "But – but you left me! You left me and you had no intention of coming back! We've had our fights but I don't think I can ever recover from this one."

Logan stood up and made eye contact with Camille. She saw his cool brown eyes and almost melted at his stare. He grabbed her by the shoulders. She quickly slapped them away, remembering to stay in character.

"No! No! You can't just come back here and grovel for forgiveness!"

He grabbed a hold of her again. She figured this was the best time to move on to the next lines.

"Yes! I will take you back! I knew we were meant to be together forever! I know the real reason why you left and I forgive you! I forgive you!"

She grabbed his face and went in for the kiss. After her rants, Logan usually stood there speechless. Whenever she went in for the kiss, it was only for a few seconds and Logan would back away and start stuttering. The kiss always freaked him out. The real Logan was still in there so this time shouldn't be any different.

But it was.

Instead of Logan pushing her away, he actually grabbed her waist to keep himself steady. He closed his eyes and responded to the kiss. His lips moved in sync with hers, as if they had done it before. Granted, they had, but it was never mutual. Camille quickly opened her eyes in shock and saw his were still closed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he held her closer. Both of them were enjoying the kiss and weren't planning on stopping anytime soon.

Kendall looked at the sight in front him and raised an eyebrow, "That was not what I was expecting."

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm going to make this into a two-shot. This was fun. I seriously wished this is what happened.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! This one was a lot harder to write than the previous chapter. Read and relax =)**

* * *

Thanks to Kendall, Kelly and Gustavo, the boys were able to snap out of "Hollywood Fever." All they needed was a little reminder of home.

"I can't believe I was a Jennifer," Carlos threw his silk scarf on the table.

"At least you weren't orange…" James mumbled.

"I'm just glad you're all back to normal. Gustavo was starting to get irritating," Kendall said.

"Hey, where's Logan?" James looked around.

Kendall sat down, "He probably went to talk to Camille."

"Camille? Why?" Carlos asked.

Kendall told them of the incident earlier about how his plan with both Tyler and Camille backfired.

"Wait, are you saying Logan actually kissed back? Our Logan?" Carlos was wide eyed.

"I saw it with my own two eyes," Kendall answered.

"And I thought my "Hollywood Fever" was bad," James threw his last bottle of Mangerine Spray in the trash.

- Meanwhile...

Logan stayed behind to help clean up the mess from the snowball fight. He really wanted to change, his current clothes were nowhere near his style and he was starting to feel uncomfortable in them. However, he saw that Camille was helping out and he wanted to talk to her about the kiss earlier. Logan had an idea why he kissed back, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to confront it. He started mentally planning a way to blame "Hollywood Fever."

"Logan? Helloooo," Camille waved her hand in front of him.

He snapped out of his planning and looked at her.

"Hey Camille, what's up – err, well, I can see what's up cuz you were cleaning – how are you doing – oh, you're probably tired from the cleaning -," Logan rambled on.

She started laughing, "I can see you're back to normal."

Logan continued to stand there, flustered.

"So about earlier…" she started. Logan knew she would bring it up first.

"Yeah… y'know… 'Hollywood Fever' and all…" he stammered.

Camille examined him then smirked, "You like me, don't you?"

His eyes widened, "What? It was The Fever – I don't like – well, I mean I do but not like that – it was all so confusing."

She continued to smirk, "I think you do like me."

Camille took two steps towards him. He should have backed away, but he remained frozen at his spot.

"Admit it, Logan. You like me," she stated.

She was so close that he could smell her shampoo. He looked down at her lips. They were perfectly glossed and currently in a smile. He closed his eyes and remembered how they felt against his. It was indeed, pleasantly surprising.

Without any warning, Camille slapped Logan across the face. He opened his eyes and was about to say something, but was greeted by her lips for the second time that day. He was back to his old self and knew exactly what was going on. Yet, he didn't pull away. At least for another five seconds. He counted – he was back to his old self, after all.

Camille pulled back.

"It's ok, Logan," she said, "I know you like me, but when you're ready to admit it, you know where to find me."

She smiled and turned around, leaving yet another confused Logan to watch her walk away.

* * *

**A/N: I think this chapter ended well. I figured their relationship is going to get dragged out in the actual show so that's what I was trying to do with this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**A/N: So I totally did not mean for this to be a three parter but I never checked "Complete" for this story. Haha. But I read my story again and figured it wouldn't hurt to put another chapter. This is probably final, though.**

* * *

The following morning…

Logan couldn't find Camille anywhere. He spent all of last night thinking about the second kiss and what she had said after.

Did he really like her?

Why was he even asking himself that? Of course he did! He started liking Camille since she threw him in the pool during that one party.

Logan continued to search everywhere for her. He went to the park and saw a bunch of the Palm Woods kids there, but no Camille. He went to the lobby and still didn't see her familiar brunette hair. He found himself by the pool, where the rest of the guys were hanging out.

"Kendall," Logan went up to him, "Have you seen Camille?"

"Why? Are you finally going to confess your undying love for her?" Kendall smirked.

"No – wha – where – wha – why would you say that?" Logan stammered.

"Because you kept saying her name last night," James said, "It totally interrupted my beauty sleep."

Kendall rolled his eyes while Carlos laughed, almost dropping his ice cream. Logan groaned.

"Come on guys. Help me out – where's Camille?" he asked again.

"Hi!"

The four boys slightly jumped at the sound of another voice. They all turned to see Camille.

Logan stood there speechless, while Camille kept a smile on her face. The rest of the boys looked at them curiously.

"Hey Camille, long time no see. Logan has been looking all over for you. I think he has – oww!" Carlos stopped talking after being elbowed by James.

Kendall asked, "What he means it that we haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?"

"Oh, I had an audition for a movie called _Moonlight Park_, which despite the title, isn't about vampires," Camille replied.

"No elaborate outfits?" James smiled.

She laughed, "Not this time. They were just looking for a normal girl. I would have dressed up, but Jo convinced me otherwise."

Logan continued to stand there. Speechless. Camille looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Logan? Are you there?" she waved a hand in front of him.

He finally snapped out of his shock, "Hey. Could we uh, talk?"

The brunette actress looked confused but nodded and followed him. She thought they were going to the lobby, but he continued to walk.

"Logan, where are we going?" she asked.

He continued walking until he reached his destination.

The park.

The park where it all started.

"What's going on?" Camille said slowly.

Logan turned to face her and started talking rather fast, "Hear me out ok? I've never done this before and I don't know if this is the right way of doing it but it seems logical to me. I'm not like Kendall, who sets his sights on a girl and just goes for it. I'm certainly not like Carlos, who falls in love with every girl. And I'm most definitely not like James, who has all the girls falling in love with him. When I like a girl, I reason everything out to see if I really like her. I reason, that's what I do. And I was up all night reasoning everything – when you said I was 'hot' to how I behaved during the party to my behavior yesterday concerning 'Hollywood Fever.' It was in front of my face and I wasn't sure how to react to it other than to reason it all out."

Camille continued to stare at him, absorbing everything he just said.

"Soooo did all of your reasoning come to the conclusion that you like me?"

Logan sighed, "Yes."

Upon hearing his answer, Camille jumped into his arms. He was slightly taken by surprise, but automatically put his arms around her waist. He spun her around twice before putting her down. The two smiled at each other.

"So why the soliloquy earlier?" she asked.

"I guess I was trying to tell you how I feel…" he explained.

She laughed, "It was quite wordy."

Logan scratched his head and looked down.

"But I wouldn't have expected anything else from you," she said.

He looked up and saw her smiling.

Camille gasped, "We're official! Oh gosh, I have to tell Jo! I have to give her every little detail of what just happened! Then you and I can double date with Jo and Kendall! Oh this is perfect… I already know what our first date is going to be! Our first date is going to just be you and me of course. It has to be special…"

She continued to talk. Logan looked at her wide eyed. Of course Camille would already have their first date set up.

"… and now that you're my boyfriend, you have to help me practice my lines and come with me to my auditions. I'll come with you when you guys have important events. I have to support my baby after all. Oh, and if any girl tries to flirt with you, I will rip them apart!" Camille pointed a finger at Logan.

Logan stood motionless as Camille continued to ramble on. She grabbed his hand and led him back to The Palm Woods. Logan was in too much of a daze as he tried to recall everything that had just happened, but the last thing he might have heard Camille say were baby names?

****

* * *

**A/N: Tada! There you have it, that's my little rambling at 1:00 in the morning. I really should start sleeping earlier. Heh. I tried to include everyone's personalities. I hope this was a good ending. Thank you for the reviews! **


End file.
